Thunder, Lightening, It's so Frightening !
by dadssweetpea
Summary: A nasty storm is brewing on a summer night and Sam is having a hard time . Wee!chesters Dean ,12. Sam, 8. Please and Review !


Dean Winchester sat in the motel room , Slouching agianst the couch watching some stupid late night movie.

At the age of twelve his life consisted pretty much two things : Watch out for Sam and watch stupid motel T.V .

It was summer of 1991 and it was around midnight. Thier Dad was off on a hunt , he wouldn't be home for another three days.

The lightening and thunder lite up the dark midnight sky , it was one of those intense storms during the summer time that Dean loved.

A loud boom went off, he could hear russling of sheets from across the room where an eight year old Sam layed sleep, or trying to.

Dean could tell that Sam was having a hard time sleeping because of the weather . Sam had alway been that way ever since he was little.

He looked over when he heard a loud sigh.

"Can't sleep ?" Dean asked.

"Yeah ."Sam said muffled from the pillow.

"You wanna come watch T.v for a while ?"

"What time is it ?'' Sam asked sitting up.

"Close to midnight."

"Shouldn't you be in bed too?" Sam asked.

"Shouldn't you be in bed too."Dean mocked in annoyance.

"Fine, what are you watching?''Sam said walking over and sitting on the couch next to Dean.

"Something about a war , I think."

"Cool."Sam said .

As they were watching the screen , a emergency warning for a tornado came on.

"You think thiers gonna be tornado ?"Sam asked looking at Dean.

"No I doubt it.."Dean repiled getting up and walking over to the mini fridge to grab a soda.

"How do you Know?"Sam asked,

"Well because this town has only had one tornado in over fifteen years."Dean replied.

"How did you know that?"Sam asked in confusion.

"The newspaper , someone wrote about the weather patterns in this town and how it never get's any bad storms hardly ever. And how thier might be a storm today since theirs been a heat wave."

"Oh. So you don't think thier be one?"Sam asked,

"Geez Sam, what's up with the twenty questions tonight?"Dean asked with a small laugh.

"Nothing , I just ... I don't know , I wanted to know." Sam said.

"Oh , Are you scared that there's going to be a torando ?" Dean asked Sam.

"What ? No ! " Sam replied.

"Yes you are ." Dean said

"You're crazy ." Sam said keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

"Fine , I'm crazy whatever." Dean said bringing his attention back to the screen.

As they were watching the t.v a loud boom of thunder serged from the windows. Dean was unfazed , Sam nearly jumped out of his skin.

Dean looked over at him and smiled.

"Not scared huh ? "

"Shut up . " Sam said getting up and walking over to his bed.

"Ah come on Sam , I'm sorry man ." Dean said walking over.

"Your a Jerk . " Sam said .

"I know but I was just making a point , it's alright to be scared of stuff like that."

"I'm not scared , I'm just... nevermind."

"No tell me . "

"I'm just worried about Dad , he's out there right now and he could get hurt." Sam said quietly.

"No he won't , Dad never gets hurt . He's probably safe and sound in the impala right now going back to get some rest after the long day of working. " Dean reasured his little brother .

" It's not only that... " Sam said.

"What else ?" Dean asked.

"What if the tornado does happen and takes the motel ? " Sam asked.

"It won't believe me . Do you remember what this motel is made out of ?"

"Umm Bricks . "

"Exactly. A tornado can't pick up bricks . "

" Really ? " Sam asked.

" Yeah it's too heavy for tornados to pick up. " Dean replied . He knew it wasn't true but he didn't want Sam to be scared and what does one little white lie hurt.

" Are you just lying to make me feel better ?" Sam asked.

" No dude. I saw on the news once that there was a neighborhood in some town that got sucked up in a tornado , except the brick houses."

" Really ?" Sam asked.

" Yeah ."

" That's cool ." Sam said through a yawn.

" You should get some sleep . " Dean said.

" Okay . " Sam said getting under neath the blankets of his bed. "Are you gonna go to bed ? "

" Yeah , Let me just brush my teeth ." Dean said going to the bathroom.

When Dean came out a few minutes later , to find that Sam had fallen asleep.

Dean walked over to his bed and layed down , he looked over at his brothers sleeping form . "Night Sammy ."

He shut his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
